Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (film)
− Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (ang. Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets) ''— film fantasy, wyreżyserowany przez Chrisa Columbusa. Został wyprodukowany w 2002 roku w wytwórni Warner Bros. Jest oparty na książce autorstwa J.K. Rowling o tym samym tytule. Informacje '''Polski tytuł': Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic Oryginalny tytuł: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets Gatunek filmu: fantasy, przygodowy Kraj produkcji: Stany Zjednoczone, Wielka Brytania, Niemcy Data premiery: Polska - 20 listopada 2002; Świat - 3 listopada 2002 Czas trwania: 161 min. Reżyseria: Chris Columbus Scenariusz: Steven Kloves na podstawie książki Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic Główne role: Daniel Radcliffe, Rupert Grint, Emma Watson Muzyka: John Williams Zdjęcia: Roger Pratt Scenografia: Stuart Craig, Andrew Ackland-Snow, Mark Bartholomew, Peter Francis, John King, Steven Lawrence, Lucinda Thomson, Stephanie McMillan Kostiumy: Lindy Hemming Montaż: Peter Honess Produkcja: David Heyman Dystrybucja: Warner Bros. Język: angielski Od lat: 12 Fabuła ogólna Harry Potter wraca na Privet Drive po pierwszym roku nauki w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie. Pewnego dnia odwiedza go Zgredek - domowy skrzat. Ostrzega chłopca przed strasznymi wydarzeniami, które mają nastąpić w Hogwarcie. Harry ignoruje ostrzeżenia i wraca do szkoły. Wkrótce kotka woźnego Filcha zostaje spetryfikowana, a na ścianie pojawia się tajemniczy napis. W szkole zaczyna huczeć od plotek na temat legendarnej Komnaty Tajemnic, kolejne ofiary zostają spetryfikowane. Harry i jego przyjaciele chcą odkryć, kto stoi za tymi atakami. Niedługo później Hermiona trafia do skrzydła szpitalnego, a młodsza siostra Rona - Ginny - zostaje porwana do Komnaty. Harry, Ron i profesor Lockhart ruszają jej na ratunek. Obsada Ciekawostki * Film zaczęto kręcić już 3 dni po światowej premierze filmu Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny. * Fani Harry'ego Pottera, którzy chcieli obejrzeć zwiastun drugiego filmu o jego przygodach, kupowali bilet na Przygody Scooby-Doo. Kiedy trailer się skończył, wychodzili z sali i żądali zwrotu pieniędzy za bilet. * Scena, w której Ron wymiotuje ślimakami, wywołała podobną reakcję u dzieci w jednym z norweskich kin. * Oryginalnie scenariusz zakładał, że w końcowej scenie Hermiona ma przytulić Harry'ego i Rona. Ponieważ Emma Watson wstydziła się zrobić to przed całą ekipą, Chris Columbus zmienił scenę i przytula tylko Harry'ego, a z Ronem wymienia uścisk ręki. * Kiedy Harry wchodzi do gabinetu profesora Dumbledore'a, możemy zauważyć portret Gandalfa Szarego w kolekcji portretów wiszących na ścianie. Gandalf wisi ponad framugą drzwi lekko w prawo. * Zgredek znalazł się na 7 miejscu w rankingu na najpopularniejsze stwory z filmowego świata fantasy. Głosowanie przeprowadziła brytyjska strona sklepu Amazon. * Niedługo po premierze filmu wybuchla afera, ponieważ Zgredek jest bardzo podobny do prezydenta Rosji, Vladimira Putina. * Aby nakręcić scenę, w której Harry i Ron rozbijają się o Wierzbę Bijącą, zniszczono 14 Fordów. * Na potrzeby tej części filmu wykonano ponad 1000 mioteł. * Zdanie Let's just hope Mr. Potter will always be around to save the day (Miejmy nadzieje, że Pan Potter będzie zawsze w pobliżu, żeby nas uratować) było w całości improwizacją. * Za każdym razem, kiedy Harry rozmawia z profesorem Dumbledorem i następują zbliżenia na twarze rozmówców, w ich okularach nie widać odbicia rozmówcy. * Na lekcji zielarstwa wszyscy uczniowie zakładają nauszniki, mające ich ochronić przez krzykiem mandragor. Gdy już wszyscy mają na sobie nauszniki, pani profesor dalej tłumaczy polecenia. Czy nie jest dziwne, że ją słyszeli normalnie, a mandragory dużo słabiej? Różnice między filmem, a książką. * W książce Harry z powodu użycia przez Zgredka zaklęcia swobodnego zwisu otrzymuje od Ministerstwa Magii list informujący o ostrzeżeniu za użycie czarów w obecności Mugola, który czyta wuj Vernon Dursley, dzięki czemu dowiaduje się, że Harry nie może używać czarów poza szkołą. W filmie chłopiec nie otrzymuje takiego listu, mimo tego, w trzeciej części wuj Vernon wie, że Harry nie może używać czarów. * W książce Harry po trafieniu na ulicę Śmiertelnego Nokturnu w sklepie pana Borgina chowa się w szafie i podsłuchuje rozmowę właściciela z Lucjuszem Malfoy'em. W filmie nie ma tej sceny, została wycięta. * W filmie Hermiona za pomocą zaklęcia naprawia okulary Harry'ego choć nie wolno jej było używać czarów poza szkołą. W książce naprawia je Artur Weasley. * W książce w [[Księgarnia Esy i Floresy|księgarni Esy i Floresy]] Gilderoy Lockhart zapowiada, że objął stanowisko nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią w Hogwarcie. W filmie dowiadujemy się tego dopiero na lekcji. * W książce Artur Weasley i Lucjusz Malfoy biją się. W filmie nie ma o tym wzmianki. * W książce legendę o Komnacie Tajemnic opowiada Profesor Cuthbert Binns (nauczyciel historii magii, natomiast w filmie - Profesor Minerwa McGonagall. Profesor Cuthbert Binns w ogóle nie pojawia się w filmie. * W książce Harry, Ron i Hermiona odkrywają napis na ścianie w rocznicę śmierci Prawie Bezgłowego Nicka, a w filmie w dniu, gdy Harry miał szlaban. * W filmie nie ma wzmianki o przyjęciu w pięćsetną rocznicę śmierci Prawie Bezgłowego Nicka. * W filmie przyjaciele odnajdują książkę pt. Najsilniejsze eliksiry w zwykłej części biblioteki, natomiast w książce była ona w dziale ksiąg zakazanych. * W książce spetryfikowani zostają Hermiona Granger, Penelopa Clearwater, Justyn Finch-Fletchley i Colin Creevey. W filmie tylko Hermiona, Justyn i Colin. * W książce Fred i George Weasleyowie mówią Harry'emu, że przyłapali Percy'ego na tym, że w skrzydle szpitalnym opłakiwał Penelopę Clearwater. * W książce podczas zajęć w ramach Klubu Pojedynków uczniowie najpierw dzielą się na pary i pojedynkują się, dopiero potem parami występują przed innymi. W filmie od razu wchodzą parami na podest i pokazują, co potrafią. * W książce Eliksir Wielosokowy po dodaniu włosów zmieniał barwę, w filmie nic takiego nie było. * W książce przyjaciele piją eliksir wielosokowy osobnych kabinach, w filmie robią to przy umywalce. * W filmie chłopcom nie zmieniły się głosy, natomiast w książce nie mieli takiego problemu. * W książce Harry i Ron odnajdują pająki po jakimś czasie, w filmie znajdują je od razu po wyjściu Ministra Magii Korneliusza Knota i Rubeusa Hagrida z chatki. * W książce nauczyciele zbierają się w pokoju nauczycielskim, natomiast w filmie na korytarzu przy napisie na ścianie. * W książce przed zniszczeniem dziennika Toma Riddle'a Harry zostaje ukąszony przez bazyliszka i rozmawia z Lordem Voldemortem zanim Fawkes leczy jego rany. W filmie zostaje wyleczony po zniszczeniu dziennika gdy Ginny się budzi. * W książce, gdy Fawkes zaprowadził Harry'ego, Rona, Ginny i Profesora Gilderoy'a Lockharta do gabinetu Profesor Minerwy McGonaga byli tam jeszcze państwo Molly i Artur Weasleyowie oraz Profesor Minerwa McGonagall i Profesor Albus Dombledore. W filmie Harry i Ron poszli do gabinetu dyrektora. * W filmie Lucjusz Malfoy chciał rzucić na Harry'ego zaklęcie Avada Kedavra. W książce nic takiego nie było. * W filmie egzaminy końcoworoczne odwołuje Profesor Albus Dumbledore, a w książce Profesor Minerwa McGonagall. * W filmie na uczcie pojawia się pani Poppy Pomfrey, w książce jej nie ma. * W filmie nie jest wspomniane, że Gryffindor po raz drugi z rzędu zdobył Puchar Domów. * Film kończy się sceną, w której Hagrid wraca z Azkabanu do Hogwartu. W książce kończy się na przybyciu na stację King's Cross. Nagrody Film otrzymał 3 nominacje do nagrody BAFTA w kategoriach Najlepsza Scenografia, Najlepsze Efekty Specjalne i Najlepszy Dźwięk. Poza tym otrzymał nominację do MTV Movie Awards w kategorii Najlepsza Rola Wizualna za postać Zgredka. Linki zewnętrzne Kliknij, a zobaczysz cały film Galeria 2.jpg-600.jpg 3.jpg-600.jpg 4.jpg-600.jpg 5-600.jpg 6-600.jpg 7-600.jpg 8-600.jpg babyfawkes.jpg-600.jpg car.jpg-600.jpg colinhermione.jpg-600.jpg coshires1.jpg-600.jpg coshires3.jpg-600.jpg coshires4.jpg-600.jpg coshires5.jpg-600.jpg coshires6.jpg-600.jpg coshires7.jpg-600.jpg coshires8.jpg-600.jpg coshires9.jpg-600.jpg coshires10.jpg-600.jpg coshires11.jpg-600.jpg coshires11.jpg-600.jpg dobbymagic.jpg-600.jpg dumbleharrylucius.jpg-1000.jpg fourprofs.jpg-600.jpg ru:Гарри Поттер и Тайная комната (фильм) en:Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film) ja:ハリー・ポッターと秘密の部屋 (映画) Kategoria:Filmy